Shingeki no shinobi
by Marcusitan
Summary: Naruto y sauke tienen una batalla feroz contra la diosa kaguya, ella al estar acorralada envía a nuestros protagonistas a otras dimensiones diferentes, sin duda alguna nuestros ninjas se enfrentara otros obstáculos...


p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction, este es un fic que eh tenido en mi mente desde hace tiempo y también es el primero el que hago espero que en verdad lo disfruten y las críticas son bien recibida (siempre y cuando no haya alguna falta de respeto) gracias por todo y espero recibir apoyo de parte de ustedes y sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una feroz batalla/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Todo empieza en un mundo de ninjas, en donde se llevaba a cabo una gran guerra ninja, se podía observar como en los alrededores del lugar había varios escombros, varias manchas de sangre en algunas pequeñas rocas y pedazos de tela de ropa volando por los alrededores. Sin duda alguna se notaba que una gran batalla se llevaba a cabo ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una diosa llamada kaguya estaba flotando mientras miraba a nuestros ninjas de konoha tomando un pequeño respiro/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jajaja- rio a carcajadas nuestro rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¿De qué te ríes tonto?- se cuestionaba sasuke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura y kakashi solamente observaban aquella "charla" entre ambos ex-compañeros de equipo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Es que… yo. Mencionaba naruto mientras bajaba la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡¿Tú qué?!- pregunto el azabache./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Yo estoy feliz de luchar a lado de ustedes- menciono con una sonrisa típica del uzumaki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Esto sorprendió a cada uno de su equipo, incluso hasta sasuke tuvo una pequeña expresión de sorpresa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Hum- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el uchiha mientras giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, mientras hizo una pequeña sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Esto no pasó desapercibido por kakashi ni sakura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sasuke fueron las palabras que sonaron en la mente de kakashi- bien equipo siete, es hora de acabar con esto- menciono con gran entusiasmo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡Claro sensei!- dijeron al unísono los tres integrantes del equipo siete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ya terminaron con sus cursilerías- menciono con un tono de desprecio zetsu negro- si quieren terminar con esto dejen que mi madre termine con su sufrimiento jajajajaja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Esto último hizo enojar a naruto, este observo a sus compañeros de equipo en la cual ellos asintieron- sasuke- fue lo único que dijo el uzumaki para recibir un lose de él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En ese mismo instante cada uno de ellos a gran velocidad fue transportado hacia kaguya en donde ellos los golpeo con todas sus fuerzas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¿P-pero q-que?- menciono algo sorprendida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Por si fuera poco ella antes de tocar al suelo apareció sakura dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a la diosa, este provoco que se rompiera el suelo, sin duda algún este rompería el cráneo a cualquier mortal. Seguido de ella estaba kakashi, el con todas sus fuerzas dio una gran patada en el mentón acto seguido lanzo unas shurikens con una gran cantidad de su elemento de rayo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡Sasuke!- grito a todo pulmón kakashi mientras el tenia activado el Susano incompleto, en el momento que se acercó kaguya con un poco de amaterasu en el puño de susanoo dio un fuerte golpe hacia kaguya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡Naruto!- grito sasuke mientras observa a naruto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡Sí!- en ese instante acumulo todo el chakra posible en su mano, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía estrello su puño en la cara de la diosa Otsutsuki provocando que se estrellara en una montaña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sasuke y naruto fueron a toda velocidad hacia kaguya para poder sellarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡Vamos naruto! / ¡Vamos sasuke!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¡Agh! Im-imposible- (ellos aumentaron su velocidad en un instante) – impresionante, mis pequeños niños- en ese instante broto lágrimas en los ojos de la diosa kaguya- lo siento mis pequeños pero debo acabar con esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKaguya se levantó lentamente y alzo sus manos y los dirigió a hacia los dos ninjas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¿Pero qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En un abrir y cerrar de ojos kaguya lanzo un varios ataques de todos los elementos existentes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡Sasuke, naruto cuidado!- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El uchiha activo el susanoo para proteger a ambos de los ataques de kaguya. Pero sin que nadie se lo esperara kaguya apareció rápidamente atrás de ambos ninjas, esto sorprendió a ambos ninjas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ella inmediatamente los golpeo a ambos e hizo que se estrellaran contra una enorme montaña- muy bien mis pequeños-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sasuke-kun, naruto- gritaron al unísono kakashi y sakura dirigiéndose hacia ambos ninjas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla alzo sus manos e hizo una enorme bijuu dama colosal, era tan enorme que podría opacar a la luna misma- este es el adiós mis pequeños- ella arrojo la biju dama hacia los ninjas de konoha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"TSK demonios, eso sí que dolió- dijo adolorido el uchiha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Opino igual- pero en ese momento observo como una gran bijuu dama se dirija hacia ellos- fuu denme un respiro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Esto lo resuelvo yo- sasuke utilizo el poder del Rinnegan y tele transporto a kaguya hacia el lugar de ellos pero antes de que ellos cambiaran a otro lugar ella los sujeto para que no escaparan a ningún lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¡Maldita!- dijo furioso sasuke /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Pero antes de que ellos hiceran algo el ataque de kaguya ya había llegado hacia ellos, provocando una gran explosión, kaguya en ese instante transporto a todos a otro lugar, peron en ese instante sasukespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanutilizo el poder de su ojo para poder transportar a todos a otro lugar pero lo único que provoco fueque naruto sasuke, sakura y kakashi fueron transportados a otro mundo totalmente nuevo para todos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Gracias por todo su tiempo dedicado a este fic y espero que les haya gustado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
